The present invention relates to a television picture tube and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a television picture tube whose thickness is between 1 mm and 30 mm and of which the picture area may be as large as that of a conventional picture tube.
It is no less than 30 years since several attempts have been made and proposed in various countries of the world for flat or planar black-and-white television and color television, which has not yet been put into a practical use. For the planar display device other than a cathode ray tube (CRT), not less than 10 kinds have been developed such as plasma display panel (PDP), light emitting diode (LED), electron chrome display (ECD), liquid crystals, etc. In case of the liquid crystals, however, there is a disadvantage that this method is limited to black-and-white and in case of a PDP having capacity of full color, its brightness is generally only 1% of that of a CRT causing dark images. Further, with a CRT, it is not feasible to make it thin because of the mechanical limitations incidental to the need for an electron gun, grid, deflecting coil, etc.